forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ed Greenwood
This is written coloquially, and doesn't have all that much info given he was the creator of the Realms.(Icebreaker 17:12, 28 May 2007 (UTC)) Has anyone seen the new photo of Ed Greenwood on the Wiki page. Do you think it might be a better photo than the one here Link to page : http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Ed_Greenwood.jpg Hurtzbad 01:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :He looks more and more like Elminster these days! I agree it's better, and it's under a creative commons licence meaning we could use the image from Flickr here. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 00:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) How to contact? Hi, For reasons of my own, I want to contact Ed Greenwood, is there any way I can? the link for his profile at wotc merely goes to a d&d novels homepage. currently featuring an ad for another salvatore book. zzzzz. 17:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : As far as I know, Mr. Greenwood doesn't have any direct contact with his fans. With the help of The Hooded One, one of his weekly gamers, he answers questions from fans over on the Candlekeep forums, specifically in the Questions for Ed Greenwood thread. You have to sign up for the forums (free and quick), but it's worth it for the tidbits of lore THO brings us. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 23:34, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Is this new Currently in the rebuilding face of http://theedverse.com his website links right here! Is that new? Or does that mean that something new? Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 22:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I never followed his site before, and didn't know he had one. I guess a web designer (not Ed) just needed to throw some information up in a hurry and simply linked to the two most obvious wikis: Wikipedia and us. It's nice the FRW is noticed (though I wish we had a better page on Ed Greenwood), but doesn't mean anything special. — BadCatMan (talk) 02:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Oh ok, awww... I hoped Edd went to the wiki, that be so cool. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 08:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :He has come to the wiki in the past, he's mentioned it from time to time on Candlekeep and says we're a great resource. I have no idea whether he's ever done any editing though. -hashtalk 11:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :That's awesome! I hope he does... would be cool to have the "Edd" account as a semi in-game semi off-game account that would make things automatic fact. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 12:57, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I think that link is new, I used to visit EdVerse.com (mostly for his blog posts) and I don't remember them linking here...though it may have just been hidden away somewhere. I did a little sprucing of Ed's page but citing real people is a lot harder than fictional people.--Eli the Tanner (talk) 09:54, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm I wonder what's gonna happen with his page :/! Hmm well then the Edd info will probebly come with the site update. Terrorblades 's Far Realm logs dated 21:13, February 20, 2015 (UTC)